mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Lombard vs. Jean Francois Lenogue
The fight was for the vacant CFC middleweight title. The Fight The first round began. Lenogue came in eating a counter right, Lombard stuffed a single to the clinch. Lenogue kneed the body hard. Lombard kneed the thigh. Thirty seconds in. Lenogue kneed the thigh. Lombard reversed a trip getting a throw to guard. 'I'm going to stand you up.' Lenogue was neutralizing Lombard. The ref stood them up. One twenty in. 'Come on, Hector.' One thirty-five in. Lombard blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick. Lombard landed a leg kick and dodged a high kick. Three thirty in. Did it skip forward? 'Come on guys, fight.' Lombard landed a one-two hook combo and they clinched. Four minutes. They broke. Lombard landed a right hand after eating a left hook. Four fifteen. Lombard shook out his right hand. Four thirty. Lenogue was cut, by the way. They clinched, Lombard got a trip using the momentum. He landed a left and a right. He landed a big left. He was all over him. Five minutes. Oooh the round's over. 10-9 Lombard. The second round began. Fifteen. Lombard blocked a high kick. Thirty. It skipped forward again a bit. Lombard was stalking. The crowd booed as Lenogue avoided running making noises. Lombard blocked a high kick and landed a right, windmilling punches. Two ten. Lenogue missed a high kick there. Lombard landed a right and a left hook. Two thirty. Lenogue landed a body kick and they clinched. Lombard kneed the thigh, Lenogue replied to the leg. Lombard broke with a right hand there. Three minutes. Lenogue missed a high kick. Three fifteen. Lenogue landed an inside kick there. Three thirty. Lombard landed a counte rright hook and got a trip there to half-guard basically... Lombard worked the body and landed a right hand. Another right and another. A big left. Lenogue replied. Lombard landed a pair of right elbows. Four minutes. Lombard landed a big left. He had the back. Lombard was cut under the left eye himself. Lenogue stood eating a big left knee to the face, to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Both men were exhausted. Lenogue had the standing back. Lombard defended a trip. Lombard worked a standing guillotine. Leogue got a trip but the second round ended. 10-9 Lombard. The third round began. Lombard blocked a high kick with fifteen. Lenogue needs a stoppage for sure. Lenogue missed a high kick. Thirty. The crowd let out some scattered boos. Lombard was still in southpaw. Lombard landed a nice left hook stepping in. Lenogue had a pretty sizeable reach advantage. Lenogue landed a body kick and slipped and they clinched. Lombard got a trip into guard. He landed a right hand and another. Lombard landed another right. Lombard landed a big right elbow and two big right hands. Lenogue stood to the clinch, Lombard got a single viciously, missed a knee as they stood and broke. Lombard kissed his fist, looking relaxed. They circled contemplatively. They circled some more. The referee encouraged both men to fight. Three thirty left. Both men were tired. Four minutes. Lombard landed a counter left hook. They smiled at each other. Four fifteen. Lombard landed a leg kick. Lenogue replied to the inside. Lenogue landed a right hand. Four thirty as Lenogue missed a high kick. He missed another. Some boos came. Lombard blocked a high kick. Lenogue missed a high kick. The third round, both men raised their hand. 30-27 Lombard, for me. Yep Lombard unanimously.